We Were Born To Die
by ToKillAM0ckingjay
Summary: This is Clove's death from her POV


"Attention tributes!" Claudius Templesmith booms into the arena, "Tomorrow a feast will be held commencing at sunrise. We know each of you desperately need something, and we've decided to be very generous with our offerings. Good luck! And may the odds be ever in your favour."

I turn my attention to Cato, who's standing next to me. I'm not sure what we could possibly need, but some food and a sword for him would be nice. But this feast has to relate to Katniss and… what's his name? Her little loverboy. That's what I've been calling him. Ever since they made the rule change allowing two tributes from the same district to be crowned victor. Ugh. Their whole little romance thing makes me sick. But still, Cato and I could go home. We are the only other team left.

"I'll go to the feast," Cato says, interrupting my thoughts.

"No," I reply sternly. "I won't let you risk your life for me. Besides, Katniss will be there, and I really want to kill her." I chuckle at the idea. It would feel so nice if I was able to put a knife in that bitch's back.

"Fine," he replies. "But Clove, promise me one thing."

"Of course."

"Don't get yourself killed. And if you are in danger, call for me. We aren't far from the Cornucopia. I'll be able to hear you."

"Alright, I promise," I reply hesitantly.

MORNING OF THE FEAST

The shaking of Cato startles me awake.

"Come on Clove, the feast is soon. At least you got some sleep. You should be full of energy." I know he's trying to joke with me, but I'm in no mood for any fun and games. Today is the day Katniss Everdeen dies.

I grab my sharpest knife in my hand, and arm myself with smaller ones along harnesses in my shirt. The feast should already be set up, so I should take a position near it soon. As I begin to walk away from Cato, he stops me.

"Good luck. Please don't die." He hugs me, which I'm completely unprepared for. So, I do what any other normal girl would do and hug him back.

"I won't!" I say back, resuming to walk away.

A few minutes later, I see the opening to the Cornucopia. I don't see anyone around, but I still keep myself confined to the bushes and trees. I'm coming from behind the Cornucopia, so I can't tell where the supplies are located for Cato and me. It's only been about five minutes of waiting, but it feels like an eternity. For all I know, someone could come up behind me right now and kill me.

Suddenly, I see a burst of movement, as Katniss starts to run across the field. But she stops dead in her tracks, and soon I see why. The girl from District 5 bolts to the Cornucopia. It seems like she's traveling at the speed of light she's so fast. I would never try to catch her. Even though I'm pretty fast myself, I could never keep up with her. Once, she dashes back into the bushes, Katniss tries herself to sprint across the open field. _Not today bitch, _I think. I let her reach the Cornucopia, before I jog out from the trees. Armed with my knife, I prepare to throw it. Perfect timing, as she rounds the corner right in my line of vision.

Without hesitation, I propel my knife at her head. She senses something coming at her, and moves just in time. But it still draws a long cut on her forehead, and blood begins to pour out of the wound. She faces me, and launches and arrow at me. I easily dodge it, and somehow I already knew she would try that. _Can't rely on your bow and arrows for everything. _She draws another arrow, but I reach her before she can let it fly and rip the weapon from her hands. I tackle her to the ground, and before I can stab her she punches me in the side of the head. Stunned at first, I regain my balance but next thing I know, she's on top of me. I knee her in the stomach, and regain my dominant position. I bring my knife up and force it down. She catches my blow just before I ravage her face.

After a few more tries to ruin her precious little face, she finally manages to yank my knife from my hands, and throw it away from me. However, I bring my left foot around and pin her arm to the ground. Now, little fire girl is going to die. I pull a short dagger from a sheath on my shirt, and hold it to her face.

"Where's loverboy now?" I taunt. Before she can answer I continue. "Oh, you were going to try and help him weren't you? Well that's just too bad. Isn't it also a shame you couldn't help your little friend? Your pathetic little ally. What was her name? Rue?"

"No!" she screams, and spits a mouthful of blood into my face. I wipe it away, and stare at her with pure enmity in my eyes. She's definitely going to die now.

"Yeah!" I answer sarcastically back. "We killed her. And now, we're gonna kill you." I want to make sure her death is painful, so I slowly dig my knife into the side of her face and incise a gash around her jaw line. She yelps in pain, and a smile crosses my face as the blood pours down her face and infiltrates into the ground. Just as I'm about to drive my knife through her neck, a force lifts me up from her.

I'm slammed against the Cornucopia, and look into the dark eyes of the boy from District 11.

"You kill her!" he shouts at me.

"No! I didn't. It was Marvel!" I cry out.

"You say her name," he hisses. He slams me against the Cornucopia again to try and make me admit it.

"Cato!" I shriek. "Cato!"

Then, a sharp pain enters my head. My head, my skull! Before I know it, I'm lying on the ground. I reach up to my head and feel a huge gash in it, and when I take my hand away it's completely saturated with blood. My vision begins to narrow. Only a small slit in the center exists. I see Cato over me, and he's shouting at me to stay with him.

"Clove please! Keep fighting, we can go home!"

_You can go home, _I think. _You can go home alive._

He keeps pleading for me to stay alive, but I've lost too much blood already, and I feel as if my skull has been cracked. I'm not sure what that boy hit into my head, but enough to kill me. My ears drown out Cato's voice. My body becomes paralyzed, and I know I'm dying. After all, isn't that what we were born to do? _We train, we fight, and we die. _Those are the last thoughts that cross my mind before everything turns black.


End file.
